Naruto the Rinnegan Sage
by Cartoons rock
Summary: Naruto is kicked out of Kanoha and discovers he has the rinnegan will he forgive his village and become their strongest ally or did they finally turn him into what he was believed to be Naruxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 1

Naruto woke up in the hospital he got up from his bed and got dressed then walked into Sasuke's room his arms and legs where wrapped in bandages "Hey Sasuke-teme how are yeah" Naruto asked

"My arms and legs are broken and I'm still in this shithole so how do you think I feel dope" Sasuke replied angrily

"Well I did warn you" Naruto said simply an ANBU appeared

"Uzumaki the Hokage wishes to see you" he said in a cold tone Naruto nodded and the ANBU member disappeared then Naruto walked to Tsunade's office and opened the door to see the sand sibs coming out coming out

"So you guys leaving?" Naruto asked

"Yes we have to get back to Suna" Gaara said Naruto smiled

"I hope we meet again soon" he said

"As do I Naruto" Gaara said and they walked off so Naruto walked into the office

"You wanted to see me baa-chan" Naruto asked Tsunade smiled

"Yes Naruto" Tsunade said

"Is everyone gonna be alright?" Naruto worry was evident in his voice

"Yes they'll make a full recovery now for bringing back Sasuke to the leaf and preventing Orochimaru from gaining the Sharingan I hereby promote you to Jonin rank here's your vest and outfit" Naruto was stunned

"Really baa-chan?" he asked she smiled and nodded Naruto hugged her

"Thanks baa-chan" he exclaimed and grabbed the uniform

"You're welcome and STOP CALLING ME THAT" Tsunade shouted and Naruto walked to the door

"Good bye…baa-chan" Naruto said and ran out "NARUTO" Tsunade roared but then smiled at his antics

(With Naruto at his apartment)

Naruto had just finished putting on his Jonin uniform when Kakashi appeared in the window

"Hello Naruto" he greeted

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied

"Naruto you don't need to call me that we're the same rank" Kakashi said

"Yeah but no matter what rank I am you'll always be my sensei" Naruto said smiling and Kakashi felt touched that he still thought of him as his sensei even though he only trained Sasuke

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked

"Well I was thinking that once everyone is alright we could go to Ichiraku's to celebrate your promotion" Kakashi said

"That sounds great thanks" Naruto replied Kakashi then vanished Naruto then noticed a note on the table

_To Naruto_

_Please meet me at our usual training ground at 4:00 pm_

_From Sakura_

Naruto was ecstatic 'Sakura-chan probably wants to thank me and congratulate me maybe I have a shot at dating her now' Naruto thought

(Thirty minutes later)

Naruto stood at the training ground waiting for Sakura and noticed it gonna rain soon he didn't have to wait long Sakura soon came into view with her head down Naruto ran to her smiling"Hey Sakura-chan did ya hear I brought Sasuke-teme back I kept my promise o-"Naruto was cut off by a slap "Sakura-chan why?" he asked confused

"Why? You bring Sasuke-kun back half dead and you ask me why I slapped you?" Sakura was furious about what he did to the Uchiha

"B-but Sakura-chan I kept my promise" he tried weakly but Sakura slapped him again

"I asked you to bring him back not beat him half to death Sasuke-kun may never be a ninja again so from now on just stay away from me and Sasuke-kun you filthy demon Naruto I hate you you're nothing but a monster" Sakura shouted at him and ran off to tell Sasuke that she gave out to Naruto for hurting him Naruto however his heart was in millions of pieces so he returned to his apartment and was in just as it started to rain Naruto sat next to a wall and cried for the first time in years he broke down he stayed in there for a week until the council summoned him for a trial

(With Naruto at the trial)

Naruto walked into a room there were rows of chairs were his friends sat everyone was there exept for Sakura that hurt him a lot and Iruka but he was out on a mission and Naruto understood that in the center of the room was desk with three chairs Naruto took the center one on either side of him were Jiraiya and Tsunade in front of the table were they sat was a long table with all the council members sitting at it "Naruto Uzumaki you have been charged with treason of Kanoha and attempted murder of the last Uchiha how do you plead?" Danzo asked

"Innocent" was Naruto's reply some members of the council scoffed at the reply

"Why are you even putting Naruto on trial Sasuke's the one who should be up there" Kiba shouted

"I think it's time for you to know what you were working with" Danzo said

"No its against the law to speak about it" Jiraiya shouted

"Well it would be hard to dance around the subject and we want him to have a fair trial" Danzo said

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked

"Well you see boy thirteen years ago the Kyubi no Yoko attacked and the Yondaime gave his life to protect the village but the fox wasn't killed like you were told in fact the fourth couldn't kill the fox so it was sealed inside a newborn child and it happens to be your friend who's on trial" Danzo said there were gasps from Naruto's friends that were there

"Is it true Naruto?" Shikamaru asked hoping it was some kind of hoax

"Yes its true" Naruto replied calmly to say they were shocked was an understatement they couldn't even look at Naruto as the trial went on things got worse and worse for him then the verdict came

"Naruto Uzumaki you are found guilty of all charges and sentenced to death in one weeks time" Danzo said but there were no shouts of disapproval Naruto turned to see almost everyone he cared about glare at him with hatred he usually got from the villagers except Hinata she didn't look at him and Kakashi looked at him with disappointment Naruto was crushed only Neji looked at him with sympathy which relived Naruto that someone still cared

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" Tsunade shouted and Jiraiya growled

"Yes we are" Danzo stated

"Guards take the demon away" Homura told them

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS" Jiraiya shouted

"Yes we can" Koharu said Tsunade was about to say something but was cut off by Naruto

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei please stop I don't want you to get in trouble because of me its alright everything will work out somehow" Naruto said smiling the guards grabbed one of Naruto's arms and walked him out It took an hour to get to the ANBU prison

(In Naruto's cell)

Naruto sat looking at the floor with lifeless eyes "Demon there are people who want to see you" an ANBU member said Naruto looked up and saw Tsunade and Jiraiya come in the cell which closed soon after

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked confused

"Two reasons one we want to know why you stopped us?" Tsunade asked

"I didn't put you in a bad situation besides they wouldn't have revoked or changed their decision anyway" Naruto stated Jiraiya and Tsunade both knew it was true

"The second is that we've come up with a plan for you to escape" Jiraiya said with a mischievous grin

"Why?" Naruto asked "Because we don't want you to die gaki" Jiraiya said he said in an annoyed tone

"Ok I'll do it on two conditions" Tsunade and Jiraiya

"Ungrateful brat ok what are your conditions?" Tsunade asked

"First baa-chan if Sakura, Ino, Tenten or Hinata ask you for medical training I want you to train them to the best of your abilities" Naruto said Tsunade was dumbfounded by the boys kindness then she smiled

"Alright Naruto" she agreed

"And two there're some scrolls that I want copied"

(The day of the execution)

The cell door opened and two ANBU walked in "Time to die demon" one of the ANBU said Naruto got up and followed the ANBU until he walked out on a two story execution platform overlooking a huge crowed on either side were two ANBU executioners holding nagintas

"Any last words demon" one asked

"Yes" Naruto said and faced the crowd

"What I have to say can't be said over all but to individual people Iruka-sensei I know wasn't the best student I goofed off, skipped class and pulled pranks but you were always there when no one else was I hope you know that I think of you as an older brother, Konohamaru I' sorry that I won't be there to be your rival for Hokage but I know that you will be a great one, Kakashi-sensei you never trained me, you always favored Sasuke-teme and you didn't stand up for me at my trial but no matter what you did and didn't do or what you will and won't do you'll always be my sensei, Shikamaru you're a lazy pain in the ass and a genius I hope you have lots of successful missions, Kiba you're hothead and a loud mouth but you and Akamaru will make great trackers, Choji you're kind and gentle a girl will be lucky to have you, Shino you need to be more social I hope you succeed in whatever you want to do, Ino you need to be less of a pre-madonna and more of a ninja I hope you find someone who makes you happy, Hinata you don't have anything to be shy about you're strong so I know you'll unite the branch and main house of the Hyuga, Tenten you'll make a great wepons mistress, Neji we make our own future I hope yours is a great one, Lee even though you can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu I know you'll make great ninja and an amazing taijutsu specialist one day, Sasuke-teme take my advice and give up on revenge it won't lead to happiness besides didn't you want to revive the Uchiha clan and Sakura-chan when we first met we were five we met in the forest after some bullies picked on you and you were the only one my age who was nice to me so I hope you're happy now all I want is for you to be happy all I wanted was for you to smile because I love you Sakura-chan I guess all theirs is good-bye" Naruto finished with a foxy grin and people were amazed how much he looked like the Yondaime

"Are you done?" asked the same ANBU Naruto nodded still smiling and facing the crowd the ANBU got ready to strike Naruto but he was still smiling then they stabbed him with the nagintas then there was a bang and Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke it took everyone a minute to realize what was going on

"He escaped" someone yelled

"After him" Danzo shouted

(With the real Naruto)

Once the clone disappeared he got the information he smiled at the thought of how he escaped

(Flashback)

_Naruto was meditating in his cell it was three days until the execution and an hour until the watch changed so Tsunade's drug should be taking effect soon there it was snoring Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the floor then used the **kage bushin no justu** and the **henge no jutsu** to transform into a rock the clone grabbed the piece of paper and wrote on it wrapped the 'rock' in the paper and put it in his pocket then walked to the bed and pretended to be asleep_

_(One hour later)_

_An ANBU came in "Wake up demon I gotta feed your sorry ass" he said 'Naruto' got up and walked to the ANBU he handed him a tray full of garbage _

_"I'll be back in a while if you don't finish I'm taking the tray and whatever's on there away" the ANBU said and walked away five minutes later he came back 'Naruto' he took the tray and unbeknownst to the ANBU the clone put Naruto into his weapon pouch and the ANBU walked off_

_(With the ANBU)_

_He dumped the garbage into the trashcan "Little freak didn't touch it oh well not my problem if he's starving" he said _

_"Hey do you have the new volume of Icha Icha" another ANBU asked _

_"Yeah" he said and went to get the book but he got the rock with the note _

_Thanks for the food_

_"That little brat" the ANBU growled _

_"Just throw the stone in the river and forget about it he's gonna die in a few days anyway let him have his little jokes" the other ANBU said negligently _

_"Yeah your right" he said the ANBU want to the river a few miles away from the prison and threw the rock it in and left ten minutes later Naruto popped out of the water and grinned_

(End flashback)

Naruto smirked at the memory then he heard a voice and went to see the Kyubi instantly he was in a familiar sewer "Hey Kyubi what do'ya want" Naruto asked annoyed

**"You should be grateful kit because I went through bodies files and discovered a bloodline that may lead you to finding your parents" **the demon saidNaruto's eyes widened

"Tell me"

**"Hear me out kit I'll tell you only if you treat me with more respect and I'll even activate and improve it if you let me experience what you do and start a clan with multiple girls"**

"Fine I agree to both terms so what is it?" the Kyubi started to chuckle

**"It's the rinnegan"** Naruto was confused

"What's the rinnegan? And if I do have it then why didn't it activate?" Naruto asked disbelieving what he had just heard

**"You took after the other blood in your D.N.A. so it wouldn't activate even under highly extreame emotional stress or otherwise" **

"I see but you can active it"

**"Yes. the improvements will allow you to fallow movements and copy jutsu to a greater depth, as well as being able to see three-hundred and sixty degrees without a blind spot, for your descendents the rinnegan will activate when they're ten secondly I'll create a way you can use _Izanagi so_ neither you or your descendents won't suffer the effects of blindness also the technique will last longer and be far more powerful than normal I'll even bring your intelligence up to the standard it would be if you had a proper education, your abilities will also increase so you can do the rasengan properly without the clone and I'll tell you your elemental affinities that means you can create and master jutsu based on those elements also learn seals and barriers they are useful understood?" **

"Yes but why are you helping me so much don't you hate me?"

**'The kit's smarter than I give him credit for' "If you die I die that's it and I would do almost anything just to experience earthly delights once again even if it means helping you plus as an added bonus I get to see the look on those petheitic fools faces when they see how powerful you will become, and I can't have a weak container now can I" **

"Ok" Naruto said before leaving once outside his head started to hurt and felt like it was expanding inside of him that lasted for ten minutes then his eyes started to tingle

**"Kit your bloodline's active to stop it just take your chakra away from your eyes" **

'Ok but how're you talking to me right now?'

**"Part of experiencing what you do means that we have a closer mental-link so you can talk to me without coming here also your elemental affinities are wind, lightning, fire, water, and earth got it"**

'yeah' With that done Naruto continued his journey to the Wave country and Kyubi was enjoying it

(In Tsunade's office)

Tsunade was sitting in her office listening to the three elders rant about capturing Naruto "Why haven't you sent out search parties?" Homura asked

"Its your duty as Hokage to capture runaway ninja" Koharu stated

"I know what my duties are but we're talking about the person who evaded ANBU for five hours in the village and in case you haven't noticed the world is bigger than this village" Tsunade stated

"He was always caught in the end" Danzo pointed out

"Yes by one person in the same plece over and over again because he let himself get caught now get out of my office and let me run my village" Tsunade yelled the three elders left Tsunade's office and she started massaging her temples

"You know stress is the leading cause of wrinkles" a voice from outside the window said

"Shut up pervert" she replied and Jiraiya walked in from the window

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-hime"

"Yes I want you to leave the village and collect information on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru"

"Right well then I'll be off" with that the super pervert shunshined away soon after Jiraiya left there was a knock on the door

_'Can't I get a break'_ Tsunade thought "Come in" the people that walked in was the last four people she wanted to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten she had seen the way they had treated Naruto because of the demon and the Uchiha

"What do you four want" Tsunade growled they flinched at the intensity

"W-w-we want to become your students" Tenten replied

"Why?"

"Dose someone need a reason to learn?" Ino asked

"Unless the reason is a strong enough drive you won't succeed in anything"

"I want to get stronger so I can face him" Sakura said

"Who the Uchiha brat I thought he aknowlaged you after what you did to Naruto" Sakura cringed at that the others were curious about she did

"Its not Sasuke I want to face I want to be able to face Naruto and apologize even if he doesn't forgive me" Sakura said almost on the verge of tears and Tsunade noticed she left out "kun" in her sentence

"Ino what's your reason?"

"All of our reasons basically the same" Tsunade sighed and did some hand seals for a privacy jutsu

"Ok I'll train you but this will be grueling I won't tolerate insubordination and for those who are lying about their reasons you should know that the only reason I doing this is because Naruto asked me to train you four to the best of my abilities if you asked and that's all and should ask Kakashi if you want to understand what he's been through" she released the jutsu the four girls were both shocked dumbfounded by what they had just heard once regained their they left except for Sakura

"Tsunade-shishou did Naruto really love me?" Sakura asked hoping the answer would be no

"Yes he loved you with all his heart, and to be honest I think he still does why?"

"He shouldn't after all the things I did to him"

"Naruto always sees the best of people and that's a rare trait to have you should catch up to the others and find Kakashi"

"Hai Tsunade-shishou" and Sakura ran off

"She's finally waking up" she smiled and reached into a drawer "SHISUNE WHERE'S MY SAKE"

(A few days later in wave)

Naruto walked to a familiar house and knocked on the door and it was opened Inari "Naruto-niisan you came back!" Inari exclaimed

"Hey Inari you removed your hat you look better without it" Naruto said

"Thanks" Inari replied

"Hello Naruto-san" Tsunami

"Hello Tsunami" then he heard a voice from behind Tsunami

"Hey brat" Tazuna said

"Hey drunk" Naruto replied

"Something tells me this isn't a social call" Tazuna said seriously Naruto looked down

"Can I come in please" Naruto asked Tazuna nodded

"Come with me" he said Naruto followed Tazuna to the kitchen Tsunami and Inari came in as well

"Naruto why are you here" Tazuna asked Naruto sighed

"I might as well tell you everything It all started the day I was born-" as Naruto told him about his life their expressions went from shock to horrified to appalled to disgusted when he finished Tsunami was about to cry, Inari was horrified and Tazuna was disgusted

"So in a while my sensei Jiraiya will be here to take me around the continent to train me" Naruto finished Tsunami ran and wrapped her arms around Naruto and cried

"How could they do those things to a child" Tazuna growled

"Its alright Tazuna-san I don't hate them nor am I angry with them its not my fault they can't see past their hate" Naruto said smiling gently

"Then you're a better man than I am" Tazuna said by now Tsunami calmed down

"Naruto-niisan I want you to train me as a ninja so I can protect those close to me too" Inari said

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked Inari nodded determination clear in his eyes

"Okay your gonna come with me on my training journey understood?" Naruto asked Inari nodded again

"Good get your stuff and get packed and only take a pillow and a sleeping bag" Naruto said Inari ran up to pack

"Naruto-san please protect him" Tsunami asked

"I'll do my best I promise" Naruto replied

"You better brat or I'll kill you" Tazuna said

"Whatever drunk" Inari came down wearing a backpack

"I'm ready to go Naruto-niisan" then there was a knock on the door Tsunami answered the door and a man with long white spiky hair

"Can I help you?" Tsunami asked wearily

"My name's Jiraiya and I'm looking for Naruto" said a familiar voice

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto said 'When did he start calling me sensei oh well I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth' Jiraiya thought

"Hey gaki"

"Do you have the copies?"

"Yep they're in my scoll"

"Two more things Inari is coming with us to become a ninja ok" Naruto said gesturing to the boy Jiraiya nodded

"Secondly if you know anything about my parents please tell me"

"Alright Naruto you might want to hear this in private" Jiraiya said Naruto motioned for him to follow him he lead Jiraiya to the room he and his team stayed the last time they were here

"The story of your parents goes back to when to when your mother Kushina Uzumaki came to Konoha to be the nine tails jinchuriki just before Konoha's allies Uzuoshigakure and the Uzumaki clan were wiped out that's why we wear the red sppirals on our backs anyway your mother was just like you loud brash and acted on her emotions she was so bad she got the nickname Akai Chishio no Habenero she met your father his name was Minato Namikaze he became the Yondaime he was calm but was really kind nothing like your mother but I guess opposites really do attract I'm also your godfather" once he finished his explanation Naruto burst out laughing

"What are laughing at its true" Jiraiya said annoyed

"Don't you think its ironic that the council threw the son of their savior, and the only surviving member of an allied clan?" then Jiraiya burst out laughing

"That's true I also have your inheritance so you can learn the jutsu that got your father known as Kanoha no Kiiroi Senko"

"Thanks Jiraiya-kyofu" Jiraiya beamed at this

"I'll be teaching you seals and barriers along with the beginning of elemental manipulation but do you want to take the Namikaze name?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes from now on call me Naruto Namikaze" Jiraiya smiled Naruto stood up and started walking

"We got to go Jiraiya-kyofu"

"Ok I'm coming" they to where they left the others

"Inari we're going" Naruto said

"Right bye kaasan bye jiji" with that Inari walked off with Naruto and Jiraiya to become a ninja

* * *

**Please review**

Kyofu-godfther

Kaasan-mom

Jiji-gramps


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 2

Back in Konoha Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten went to see Kakashi and three of the girls literally dragged the others behind them (three guesses which) they found Kakashi looking at the K.I.A. memorial (excluding Sasuke he doesn't get dragged and Neji since he was interested).

"Kakashi-sensei we need to talk to you" Sakura said

Kakashi turned around and said "What about Sakura?"

"Naruto's past" Sakura replied

Kakashi's demeanor drooped as if he remembered something painful and replied "Naruto's history isn't for the faint of heart if you do want me to tell his story you have to be prepared that you mightn't be able to think of the village the same way again. Are you ready for that?"

They all nodded both curious and scared about what they would learn

Kakashi sighed and began Naruto's history "It all began on October tenth thirteen years ago the Kyubi attacked and the fourth Hokage sealed it inside Naruto to save the village a week later the third Hokage announced what happened and proclaimed that Naruto was to be seen as a hero and not as the Kyubi it's self as the fourths last wish, but the village brokout in outrage calling for Naruto's death a week later the Hokage passed a law that none of the younger generation was to know about the demon sealed in Naruto five years later one villager got the idea that they could finish the forth's work so they rounded up a mob and chased Naruto through the streets until they caught him in an ally when I got there Naruto was close to death a villager who I assume was the one who started the mob was about to stab him with a knife but I stopped him, got Naruto to a hospital, and informed the Hokage but it didn't stop there this happened on a daily basis at least twice a day it got so bad that the third had to assign ANBU guards as a deterrent but even then it still happened it didn't really stop until Naruto became a genin and even then some villagers still chased him Naruto has known hatred, pain, loneliness, and resentment most of his life and he always faced it with that smile of his no matter how bad it got" When Kakashi finished the girl had tears streaming down their face, and the boys looked down in shame for how they and the treated Naruto only Sasuke remained emotionless.

"H-he really had a terrible life," Sakura said

"Yeah he has any normal person would've left the village" Shikamaru agreed

"I-I've been so un-youthful to treat Naruto like that when he has a horrible life I don't deserve to be a student of Gai-sensei" Lee said

"Now I understand what he meant when said that his seal was worse than mine" Neji realized

"We should find someway to make it up to him" Tenten said

Sasuke turned around and started to walk away but that didn't go unnoticed "Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked

"To train" Sasuke said simply

"Aren't you going to help us think of a way to make this up to Naruto?" Choji asked

"No" Sasuke replied

"Why?" Shino asked

"Because like it or not Naruto is gone, the chances of us even finding him are slim to none, and the chances of him forgiving you are even lower if we even find Naruto we'd be extremely lucky, I'm not going to waste my time waiting for something that most likely won't happen" Sasuke stated surprising some and angering others

"YOU BASTARD" Kiba shouted

"Hmph" Sasuke replied

With that Sasuke left

"I'll go talk to him" Kakashi assured then he left the ten rookies to plan Naruto's forgiveness party

(With Sasuke and Kakashi at training ground)

'_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_' Sasuke and shot a fireball at an unfortunate practice dummy and started panting it was clear that he had been training hard

"Sasuke we need to talk" Kakashi said

"About what?" Sasuke asked

"Naruto" Kakashi answered

"What about him?" Sasuke replied

"We both know that you think of Naruto as a friend," Kakashi stated

"Hmph" was Sasuke reply

"There's something you don't know about Naruto" Kakashi said

"If there's something I don't know about Naruto then it probably doesn't concern me," Sasuke stated

"Even if I said it had to do with the Uchiha?" Kakashi said trying to bait Sasuke… it worked very well

Sasuke turned around asked, "What's the secret Kakashi?"

Kakashi proceeded to tell Sasuke about the Kyubi no Yoko and about the encounter it had had with Madara all those years ago for a few minutes and Sasuke wasn't bursting with rage like Kakashi had thought and when he did speak he was calm

"I didn't jut lose a friend you know I also lost a brother" Sasuke said looking at the ground with hair covering his eyes Kakashi simply nodded and left because he knew that Sasuke wasn't going to tell anyone but he also left him to cry he knew that he was crying about his own weakness, the loss of his clan, and the loss of his friend and brother (What? I wasn't going to make Sasuke a complete jackass)

(A week later with Jiraiya, Naruto, and Inari)

"We're here" Jiraiya said

They saw a canyon with a river running through it, before the river bank there was fresh grass, and trees with fresh leaves and surprisingly a wooden cabin.

"Where are we Jiraiya-kyofu?" Naruto said

"We're at my secret training ground that besides me only Tsunade-hime knows about" Jiraiya said

Suddenly Inari collapsed

"Finally I was wondering when that kid would give out I was beginning to think I had another stamina freak on my hands" Jiraiya said

"What do you expect? He's been molding his chakra for a since it was activated a week ago" Naruto said

"Yeah he reminds me of you" Jiraiya said that made Naruto smile

"I'll take him in the house" Naruto said he then gave Inari a piggy-back ride to the cabin stored his and Inari's bag in a closet and placed him under the sheets of a bed, grabbed a chair, and sat down and started to wait he noticed Jiraiya come in

"It'll be a while before he wakes up so I think we should talk about training since you'll be teaching Inari" Jiraiya said

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked

"We use the _Kage bushin no jutsu_ because you receive its memories when it's dispelled you'll be able to learn new techniques quicker and from what you said your elemental affinities are along with the sealing and barrier jutsu I'll be teaching you you'll need it" Jiraiya explained

"How many will you need?" Naruto asked

"About seven-hundred a-hundred for each subject" Jiriaya said

"Ok" Naruto said got up and went outside then made the all too familiar hand-seal and nine-hundred clones

"Hey Naruto that's more than enough clones what gives?" Jiraiya asked confused

"Well there nine-hundred in total five-hundred clones go with you, three-hundred clones to revise what I know, and one-hundred for helping me master my tou-san's taijutsu style, while they're doing that I'll show Inari chakra control and improve my abilities so could I have tou-san's taijutsu scrolls" Naruto explained

'He really is growing up isn't he?' Jiraiya thought, and handed Naruto the scrolls "All right five-hundred clones come with me" Jiraya ordered

(Six hours later in Inari's room)

Inari was beginning to wake up from his sleep he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up then he noticed Naruto was sitting on a chair by his bed

"Have a nice sleep?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Inari replied

"Good because you're gonna need it follow me"

"Hai Naruto-sensei"

Inari followed him outside when he looked around he saw Narutos everywhere but he continued to follow the one in front of him suddenly stopped in front of a tree

"Ok Inari the first thing you'll learn is chakra control I want you to put some chakra at the soles of your feet and walk up the tree without using your hands you might want to take a running start first here's a kunai to mark you progress"

Inari picked up the kunai and said, "That's impossible Naruto-sensei"

"Inari there's nothing that's impossible well within reason anyway" Naruto said as he walked up the tree and stood upside down from the lowest branch but it was still a good fifteen feet Inari was awestruck

"How'd you do that?" Inari asked in disbelief

Naruto then jumped off the tree and ordered, "The way I told you now get to it"

Inari didn't need any further encouragement he applied chakra, and charged at the tree but he added too much chakra and was bounced off the tree

"What gives Naruto-sensei?"

"You have to find a balance of chakra so you can walk up the tree too much you get bounced off too little you fall off"

"You could've told me that before"

"Yeah sorry 'bout that by the way I wont be able to see your training first-hand"

"Why?"

"Because I have my own training to do but I'll have a _kage bushin_ keep an eye on you"

"Ok Naruto-sensei" Inari said looking down disappointed

Naruto kneeled down and put a hand on Inari's shoulder, and said "Don't worry I'll get stronger really fast so I can see your training with my own eyes ok?"

"Ok"

"Good" then Naruto made his famous hand-seal and a _kage bushin_ appeared next to him Inari turned around and continued training while the clone watched and Naruto went to train

(Meanwhile in Kanoha)

"Well we gotta have raman but that's kind of a no brainer" Kiba said

"Sakura do you have any ideas I mean he is your teammate?" Tenten asked

Sakura shook her head "I didn't pay attention to Naruto I was too focused on Sasuke" she replied

"Figures" Choji said

"Jutsu. you're gonna need powerful jutsu" Someone said they turned to see Sasuke

"What're you doing here I thought you didn't want a part in this" Kiba said angrily

"Kakashi talked to me" Sasuke said

"You can help us but don't walk out or you wont be let back in" Tenten said

"Hmph" was all the reply she got

"Hey Sakura when Tsunade said 'I thought he accepted you after what you did to Naruto' what was she talking about" Ino asked

Sakura looked down at the ground and said "I don't want to talk about it"

"Anyway now at least we have an idea what to get Naruto we'll search our homes to find some jutsu to give Naruto we'll meet at Ichiraku's to see what we have" Shikamaru said and everyone nodded

(At Jiraiya's training ground)

Naruto and Inari were panting while Jiraiya smiled at the boys progress Naruto was taking to the sealing, barrier, and elemental training like a natural, and Inari was making great strides with his training

"Let's call it a day guys" Jiraiya said

"Alright Jiraiya-kyofu" Naruto replied

"Yes Jiraiya-sama" Inari also replied Naurto dispelled his clones and gained their memories then he, and Inari followed Jiraiya inside a few minutes later they were eating instant ramen then went to bed Naruto lying there thinking of the things that had happened in his life he thought of his younger years, he thought of the day he became a genin, and thought of the day he brought Sasuke back he let a single tear fall down his face before he went to sleep

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but my data for the chapter got erased and I got distracted and sorry this chapter is short I hope to make the next one longer please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 3

Three year's have past since Naruto had ran away the rookie nine had, and team Gai were at least chunin rank, they had found out what Sakura did to Naruto and resented her for a little while but she said she would make it up to Naruto now matter what she had to do Tsunade had turned Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten into the best medical ninja Sakura had mastered Tsunade's super strength, Ino perfected the chakra-scalpel technique, Tenten was a master with poison and senbon, but she didn't teach any fighting technique's because she had her clan's taijutsu over the years Hinata, and Kiba had become a couple it started when he saved her life after a mission, and Sasuke has become a member of Danzo's 'ROOT' the reasons are unknown as to why

Now for inter-elemental country news Kirigakure's status is unknown all that is known is that the blood-line purges were being continued as well as the civil war even the status of the Sandaime Mizukage is unknown because all spies were exported as part of a purging of all outside intelligence as such the country has become a steel wall for forign entry Kirigakure has also set up trade relations, and an alliance with Kumogakure and finally the Akatsuki have begun to move they have captured Gaara the Kazekage

(With Deidara, and Sasori flying on a clay bird)

The weren't talking to each other because they had nothing to say suddenly a lightning bolt destroyed one of the wings and the bird fell Deidara and Sasori jumped off and saw their attacker a boy about twelve or thirteen years old he had messy grey hair, pupiless purple eyes, and a stich-like scar from the bottem of his left eye all the way down his cheek he a green poncho over a grey undershirt with short mesh sleeves with a Kiri headband sewn on to it he also wore a turquoise shash around his waist and a green indumeant over his black pants he also wore brown boots with opened at the heel he was a black colored staff with two un-even double-bladed hooks the staff was also adorned with a green flower at the top of the staff just below the bigger hook

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, WHY DID YOU DESTROY MY CREATION" Deidara shouted

"I'm gonna be taking the Kazekage back to his village you can give him to me or I can take him by force" the boy said

"Hah the little shit is threatening us" Deidara said

"How amusing" Sasori agreed

"Well I don't say I didn't warn you" The boy said then took out his staff

(At Sunagakure's hospital)

"Well that should do it" Sakura said she had just finished healing and getting the poison out of his system when a Suna chunin burst into the room

"What is it?" Baki said

"A boy about twelve or thirteen he brought Garra-sama back" The chunin said

"What bring him and the Kazekage here" Baki said

"Hai" the chunin said before leaving a few minutes later the boy from earlier walked in carrying Gaara he let the docters take Gaara

"Who are you kid" Baki asked

"My name Yagura I'm one of the Mizukage's personal body guards" Yagura replied this shocked everyone he was so young there was no way he could be that strong

"You're kidding right kid?" Temari asked, Yagura mearly took out two scrolls unwrapped them and said "Realese" and Deidara, and Sasori poofed into existence shocking every one Yagura then asked "These are the ones who took the Kazekage Deidara, and Sasori no Akasuna both S-rank missing-nin of high bounty and members of the Akatsuki" Shocking everyone and proving his point suddenly someone ran into the room he was about twelve or thirteen had messy brown, onix eyes he wore a sleeveless grey shirt, blue cargo pants, and black shinobi sandles and looked terrified

"What're you doing here dope I was sent here on a solo mission" Yugara said

"Shut it Yagura-teme" The boy said

"Inari is that you?" Sakura asked

"Hi Sakura-nee chan" Inari greeted

"It's been a wile hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has"

"While I'm already annoyed who else is here?" Yagura asked but before the boy could reply they herd "INARI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU BRAT" A feminine voice screamed now Yagura looked pale

"She's here what did you say to her" Yagura asked

"I said that no sane guy would want a flat-chested sadistic psyco like her" now Yagura was whiter than his hair

"You're not serious DO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER" Yagura shouted

"Yes I still have nightmares about it" Inari replied

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" Yagura asked

"She's an easy target" Inari said simply suddenly the doors flew open and a girl about fifteen or sixteen she had long pale blue hair that reached down to the small of her back she had green eyes and sharp pointed teeth she wore a sleeveless dark grey tank top and skirt she also wore blue shinobi sandles and was pissed

"There you are you're gonna pay for what you said to me" The girl said angrily Inari then proceeded to hide behind Yagura

"Excuse me but don't you think you're being a bit harsh on him I mean he was only joking" Sakura said the kunoichi turned to face her and said "I don't know who you think you are but I don't need some weak no-name kunoichi with an over sized forehead telling me what to do" A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head

"What was that?" She asked danger clear in her voice

"You heard me" the girl replied an equal amount of danger in her voice but before they could tear each other limb from limb they were held back Sasuke held Sakura back and a guy with white hair and purple eyes held the girl back

"Calm down Sakura" Sasuke said

"You too Sushime" the guy said both girls calmed down

"Who're you guys" Sasuke asked

"I'm Suigetsu and this is my subordinate Sushime you already know Yagura and Inari you are?" Suigetsu asked

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha she's Sakura Haruno, and he's Kakashi Hatake so why are you here?" Sasuke asked

"Well I'm here because I followed Sushimi she's here because she wanted to see Sunagakure so she followed Inari and he's here because he didn't want Yagura to show him up and Yagura is here to return the Kazekage and ask about a trade relationship" Suigetsu said

"We'd be happy to setup trade relations with Kirigakure for saving Gaara-sama" Baki said

"Great I guess we'll be heading back to Kiri to report to Mizukage-sama he should be here a couple of day's after desission of where the chunin exams will be held to discuss the terms of trade c'mon let's go" Suigetsu said before turning to leave Inari followed looking relived he didn't die Yagura followed looking pissed his mission was interupted and taken over by Suigetsu and Sushime glared at Sakura needless to say she glared back before walking away

(One week later at Tetsu no Kuni)

All the Kages were sitting at the half ring table they each sat in their assigned seat in front of banners that their body gaurds were behind the Kages had their hats out in front of them

"Let's begin with were the chunin exams are to be held" Mifune announced

"I believe the exams should be held at Kirigakure we haven't hosted them since the beginning of the blood-line purges" Suigetsu said

"Why should we listen to you you're not the Mizukage" Onoki said

"I don't see what that has to do with anything" Suigetsu said

"The Mizukage should be here not his lakey" Onoki explained

"The Mizukage said he had urgent business to attend to" A said

"Fine" The Tsuchikage said

"I also apologize for the Mizukage" Suigetsu

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked

"I mean Mizukage-sama was looking forward to seeing you all again after all it's been awhile since he's seen ninja from other nations, and it's been even longer since he's seen any of the kages specially you Hokage-sama" Suigetsu said before Tsunade's ANBU gurads had their swords pressed against is neck

"Suigetsu Hozuki you'll be coming with us to Konohagakure where you'll be questioned if you resist we'll kill you now" One of the ANBU said

Suigetsu smirked then said "There two things wrong with statement one…" suddenly two red chakra tails grabbed them by the neck and slammed them into the opposite wall everyone turned to see Inari with a demon cloak surrounding him "Neither Inari or Yagura would let you and secondly I have no intention of following you anywhere" this shocked everyone in the room.

"Just who are you?" Tsunade asked Suigetsu smirked

"Why did you bring your jinchuriki here?" Omoki asked

"I don't have tell you my reasons to you Tsuchikage-sama" Suigetsu replied

The moment he finished Onoki and his bodyguards were about to kill Suigetsu but they were stopped by another tail and claw and slammed into the wall everyone turned to see that Yagura was the one to stop them

"Yagura, Inari let them go we didn't come here to cause an international insedent" Suigetsu ordered both Inari and Yagura let go of their captives all five of them fell to the floor gasping for air and slowly stood

"You have two jinchuriki?" Onoki asked

"Yes but I think we should get back to the business at hand" Suigetsu said

"That's a good idea Suigetsu-sama all opposed to holding the chunin exams in Kirigakure?" Mifune asked no one raised their hand because they all wanted to see what changed in Kirigakure

"All for?" he asked the Tsuchi, Ho, Rai, and Kazekages raised their hands

"Then it's settled the next chunin exams will be held at Kirigakure" Mifune stated

(In the council room of Kanohagakure a week later)

"WHAT!" Danzo shouted

"I said that the Mizukage sent a representative that had two jinchuriki bodyguards" Tsunade said

"Why didn't you let the ANBU take him in for questioning?" Hamura asked

"First of all even I can't defeat two jinchuriki secondly he's the Mizukage's subbordanet if I did do anything it would caused an international incadent and a war"

"I doubt it the people of Kirigakure don't have a good history with their Mizukage's" Koharu stated

"It could've still been a posability and I wasn't willing to take that chance" Tsunade said

"You're weak Tsunade your predasessors would be ashamed" Danzo said that set Tsunade off

"No they wouldn't they would've agreed with my decision and if want him that much YOU CAN GO TO KIRIGAKURE AND FACE WHATEVER THEY HAVE TO OFFER!" Tsunade roared then stomped out

"That wasn't wise" Hamura stated

"It doesn't matter she can't do anything to me without causing an insadent, and she's already on wavering ice or didn't you notice the people calling for her resignation from Hokage" Danzo said

"Still she won't take this lying down" Koharu stated

"Yes but what's done is done this council meeting is over" Danzo said

(In Tsunade's office)

"Shizune bring me team Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai and their sensei excluding Kuranai seeing as she's pregnant, and ask Danzo if Sasuke can join us he'll probably will say yes because he'll want information on Kirigakure" Tsunade said

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune replied a few minutes later the teams came into her office

"Why did you send for us Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked

"I have a mission for you" Tsunade answered

"What's the mission?" Kakashi asked

"I've sent a request to the Mizukage to ask if all of you could attend the chunin exams I want you to spy on the village, collect information, and report back to me" Tsunade said

"Hai" all the shinobi replied and left

'I wonder how this will turn out' Tsunade thought

* * *

Sushime (Soo-shi-may) pronunsiation


End file.
